The Couch Party
by summit2014
Summary: "Jane left thinking she had told her mom that tonight was not a good time to get together. Angela, on the other hand, heard something different. She heard that Jane would be out of her apartment until about seven."
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Dr. Isles. Your assessment was correct. You will just need a few stitches to close up the laceration on your forehead. Everything else looks fine, although you'll have a pretty nasty bruise on your leg. I'm afraid I must ask one more time. Could you please describe what caused these injuries?"

EARLIER THAT DAY

Jane couldn't wipe the smile off her face. It had been there for exactly 5 days 11 hours and 33 minutes ever since Maura first made her move and kissed Jane. Since that moment when the detective and the doctor revealed their interest in one another, Jane had found herself in an uncharacteristically ecstatic mood. She had even caught herself humming as she walked on two occasions.

As much as she tried to hide her exuberance around all of the people in her life whom she was still trying to hide the new developments from, she just couldn't seem to hide the constant smile plastered across her face. It had been simple to explain at first. The night Maura first kissed her was one of those nights that reminded Jane and all of her colleagues why they were detectives in the first place. They had caught a rapist in time to save his second victim. They apprehended him quickly enough that his would have been second victim didn't even know she was being followed. She only discovered what her fate would have been when she was startled by the police officers descending on the man. It always felt great to solve a case, but the joy was almost always bittersweet in the homicide unit considering by definition the victim was dead and therefore didn't truly get to reap the benefits.

The team had gone out to celebrate resulting in Jane being a bit too drunk to drive home. That left her with a tipsy doctor alone in a house while they were both feeling brave and invincible. This was most likely what gave Maura the courage to make her move.

Now Jane walked into the bullpen with a 5 day old smile on her face. Frost and Korsak both looked up noticing the smile that had been adorning her face all week. They exchanged looks indicating that neither of them knew the cause for sure. They both assumed something was going well in Jane's love life, but that was about all they knew. They weren't even sure if that much was true. Of course, neither of them had any intention of asking her to clarify either.

Jane sat down and worked for less than an hour before receiving a text. Her smile grew big enough that she resembled a giddy school girl. This was most certainly not the way one would normally describe the sarcastic detective. Jane read the text a few more times before replying.

_Detective, your expertise and your mouth are needed tonight. My place 8.-M_

_;) My mouth will be there ready to assist you, but make it my place. I don't want my mom to hear you in the guest house –J_

_I'm not that loud! I'll come to you anyway though-M_

_Good__ and you are a screamer-J_

As the day continued, rumors began circulating the building that Jane would be receiving special recognition from the governor for her work in the recent rapist case. That of course made most of Jane's colleagues happy for her, made her mother insanely happy, and annoyed Jane. She hated all of the attention. She hated the idea of being honored as if she was the only person who worked on the case. So many people helped her solve the case and arrest the bastard. She hated receiving all of their credit.

A few minutes before Jane left, Cavanaugh called Jane into his office. Sure enough the rumors were true. The following Monday the governor would be thanking Jane during a public ceremony that would be covered by all of the local news channels. Cavanaugh was far more excited about this than Jane. Good publicity was so often hard to find. People only wanted to hear about their mistakes. After a strict speech on how Rizzoli was supposed to act in order to best represent the police department followed by an argument about why Jane had to be the one recognized rather than any of her colleagues, Jane headed home to a quiet evening with Maura.

Jane was home for about fifteen minutes before her new girlfriend arrived. Maura was wearing a long trench coat type jacket. It was of course from a designer whose name Jane couldn't even pronounce. The trench coat was soon off revealing Maura's body covered only in a red negligée. Jane's smile once again grew. Within moments the two were entwined. They made it to the couch which Jane considered to be showing great constraint given the way the silk outlined the few features of Maura that it covered. She was impressed that she hadn't thrown Maura onto the floor right in front of the door.

Jane quickly found the silk clad doctor on top of her. Several minutes of foreplay later, Jane found herself lying completely naked on the couch with Maura in a position that could really only be considered sitting on her face. Jane's tongue trust in and out of the woman who was directly on top of her. As if trying to prove Jane wrong, Maura was not screaming, but she was still making a considerable amount of noise with her breathing alone. These noises were most likely why neither woman heard the key turning in the door.

EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON

Angela Rizzoli had heard about the governor's plan to congratulate Jane and was naturally thrilled with the news. She had made sure she caught Jane before she left the precinct. It took Jane several minutes to convince her that tonight would not be a good night to go out to celebrate. Jane told her all about the errands she needed to run and explained that she wouldn't even be home until around seven as it was without adding a long Rizzoli family dinner to the mix. With that Jane had left Angela standing in the café with the wheels in her head turning. Jane left thinking she had told her mom that tonight was not a good time to get together. Angela, on the other hand, heard something different. She heard that Jane would be out of her apartment until about seven. She was quickly making phone calls.

5:50 PM

Angela checked her watch one last time and read that it was 5:50 pm. This gave her over an hour to put up all of the decorations that she had her crew carrying. Normally she would have done all of the decorating on her own, but since she had so little time, she decided to bring reinforcements. She opened the door quietly as to not excite Joe Friday. She then held open the door for Frankie who was carrying the beer, Tommy with the cheese platter, Korsak with the soda, Frost with the chips and dip, and Cavanaugh with the ingredients for spaghetti. She then followed the men in, but quickly ran into Cavanaugh's arm. The men had all stopped shortly inside the room creating a traffic jam.

The gasp released from Angela Rizzoli's mouth could be heard all over Boston. There was her daughter as naked as the day she birthed her with the always professional chief medical examiner on her knees propped on top of her face. The medical examiner was also completely devoid of clothing.

Within a second of the gasp being let out, Jane sat straight up. Her eyes were filled with pure fear and shock. Her sudden movement bucked Maura onto the floor. Her head scrapped the corner of the coffee table as she fell. The men in the room had the good sense to quickly run into the hallway, but Angela's motherly instincts quickly kicked in sending her across the room to make sure Maura was alright. A moment before Jane would have sworn the situation could not get any worse. However, her mother running over proved her wrong. Despite her yelling for her mom to wait outside, Angela would not leave until Maura assured her she was alright and that they would join her in the hallway to go to the ER once they were clothed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your support and reviews! This is the first story I've ever posted and you have inspired me to keep writing. I'm planning one more chapter for this story that will cover the governor coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jane looked around the waiting room tentatively. A more awkward looking group of people had never gathered in one room…ever. The only person that would meet her gaze was her mother. Mama Rizzoli seemed focused only on the prospect of one of her babies being hurt. This surprised Jane who, although she was very worried about Maura's health, was still thinking primarily about the events earlier in the evening.

She met Tommy's eyes for a moment, but he instantly looked back down at the floor. At first she had been surprised by Tommy's reaction. She had always thought he would be the type of brother that would react to this type of thing in an inappropriate way such as cheering her on. But then again, never in her wildest dreams would she have pictured herself being so exposed in this or any type of situation. The only thing Maura's body on top of her had shielded from the onlookers was her face. That part of her body had most certainly been hidden.

As if getting caught wasn't bad enough, Angela had insisted that the entire group accompany Maura to the hospital because that's what she felt good families do. Jane had given all of them, well everyone but her boss, a look that indicated they would need the services of the doctors themselves if they followed her to the hospital. However, Jane Rizzoli did not come up with her persuasive looks and attitude on her own. She had inherited them from her mother. If she wasn't so embarrassed she would have laughed at the bewildered looks on the men's faces when she told them to go home while her mother stood next to her and told them to go to the hospital with equal persistence. In the end, the eldest Rizzoli won out. Jane would later credit that to the fact that she was too embarrassed to be as threatening as she normally would have been.

Now the group found themselves sitting silently in the ER waiting room. To any onlookers, it would appear the group was waiting to find out if a loved one lived or died. Several hospital employees offered the group drinks and blankets. One nurse even asked the group if they would like her to call in a chaplain for them. Angela was quick to thank her and tell her that wasn't necessary. The nurse smiled and told her to let her know if they changed their minds. She then reminded Angela in a calming voice that if they needed a chaplain to arrive in time to give last rites they would want to call sooner rather than later. That's when Angela decided to explain that they were just waiting on someone to get stitches. The nurse walked away with a very confused look on her face.

The silence was broken by the ringing of Lieutenant Cavanaugh's cell phone. Not even that drew the faces all the way up from their collective gaze at the floor. Instead every head in the group twisted slightly side ways to glance at the noise and then shot back down to the floor. Cavanaugh stood up and walked down the hallway to make his phone call.

A few minutes later the poor man returned to the group. The look on his face told them he really didn't want to be the first person to speak, but he needed to tell them what his phone call was about. Every detective in the room was secretly hoping there was a homicide that needed investigating. Tommy was wishing he had become a homicide detective so he could go too.

"That was the governor. Apparently he has a conflict on Monday when he was planning the press release."

Jane jumped up with excitement thinking her luck might have changed. "So no press conference?"

"Don't get too excited Rizzoli. He's just pushing it up. He's going to make a statement in front of the precinct tomorrow."

Jane sat back down with a pout on her face.

"But, I know how much you hate being recognized alone so I asked him if he could thank the whole team."

Jane perked back up a bit. She didn't mind being thanked for her work. She just hated getting all the credit when she felt it belonged to her colleagues as well. Her smile indicated to Cavanaugh that he had made the right call so he felt safe to continue.

"I want you, Detective Frost, Detective Korsak, and Dr. Isles to meet with me in the café tomorrow at noon to prepare for the governor's arrival. Well, Dr. Isles doesn't have to if she's not feeling up to it of course." He realized he was saying that directly to Jane as though she had the authority to dictate Maura's schedule. He wasn't sure that was appropriate, but after what he had witnessed this evening he figured it was safe to assume the two were close enough to discuss something like press releases.

Jane just nodded. It was a strange sensation. She had worried about the acceptance of her family and friends ever since she first realized she had feelings for her best friend. In fact, she had worried so much that she had hidden her feelings from everyone including herself for longer than she cared to admit. Now her boss was speaking to her as if she and Maura being together was the most normal thing in the world. Her mother certainly seemed okay with the situation. It was actually a bit disturbing how okay her mother seemed with the situation.

The group waited, each lost in their own thoughts, for another hour before Maura came out. She had a large bandage on her forehead, but seemed to be alright. She smiled hesitantly at the group. Even though she assumed Angela had forced them all to come along, she was happy about how many people were there waiting to see her. She tried desperately not to think about how much of her they had already seen that night.

"I'm going to be fine." Before she could explain all of the details of her injuries, Jane was up hugging her. Angela was close behind.

With that the group began walking towards the exit. All of the men muttered good byes and waved as they left. None of them seemed ready to make eye contact with either woman. Angela was the only one to hang behind even though the men she had rode with were already in the car. She hugged both Jane and Maura once again and smiled at them as though she was very pleased. She then turned towards Jane and gave her a slap on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That's for hurting Maura. You should have known that position wasn't safe!"

Jane was too mortified to speak for a minute as she thought about the fact that her mother just critiqued her sex position. Her curiosity ended up winning over her embarrassment in the end.

"Ma, are you really okay with this?"

"Of course I am. I just want you to be happy. Did you think I would disown you or something?"

"No, but I thought it might take you a little time to get used to."

"Well I've had a…" Angela trailed off and began looking at the floor in a very similar manner to how everyone else had spent the time at the hospital.

"Ma, start talking."

"It's just…I've heard you every night this week."

"We haven't even been together for a week…wait, you heard us?!"

"Well, not you Janie, but I can hear Dr. Isles from the guest house."

Maura didn't realize her face could turn this red twice in one night. "How...why do you assume it was me? And how…how did you know I was with Jane?"

"At first I wasn't sure when you started screaming detective, but then I heard you yell Jane several times. The noises that came after that told me the rest. Well, good night girls." The cheerfulness of her voice shocked both Jane and Maura.

As they made their way to the car, Maura asked, "Jane are we going to talk about what happened?"

"No. Never." Jane replied in a voice that indicated this conversation was over forever. Maura was surprisingly okay with that answer.

They reached Jane's car. She paused before unlocking the doors and looked over the roof at Maura.

"Oh except for one thing Maura. I do want to talk about how I was right."

"About what?"

"Even my mom agrees you are a screamer."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I plan on posting a new story later this week.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

The following day, Jane walked into the café a few minutes before noon. After the night she and Maura had gone through and the fact that the hospital was involved, they had decided to take a few personal hours. After all, they did have something to finish from the night before.

Jane saw her partners and her brothers all standing around a table laughing. The table got eerily quiet as everyone suddenly seemed to be dying of thirst as she approached. Jane was a detective and a good one at that. She needed no other clues to figure out what they had been talking about.

Korsak was the first to speak. His acting as if nothing was going on was far from Oscar worthy. "Oh Jane, glad you're here. Look, Tommy even came to see the governor's big speech. Will uh, will Dr. Isles be joining us?"

Jane's voice did little to mask her annoyance. "Yeah, Maura just ran downstairs to check on a few things."

All of the men smirked, but attempted to hide their smiles from Jane. It didn't work. Her glare made all of them straighten up.

He continued, "How long have you and the doctor been seeing each other?"

At this comment the younger men all burst into laughter.

"Okay really?! Just…just get it out of your systems. Say what you're all thinking and then shut the hell up about it forever."

The men all looked at each other hoping for clues as to whether or not this was a chance they wanted to take. Each one of them had a taunt or tease that they had been thinking of since the event, but no one wanted to receive the wrath of Jane if she wasn't serious. Finally Tommy, the bravest or just dumbest member of the group, spoke up.

"How long have you been seeing the doctor Janie, you know, naked that is?"

Jane responded with an unimpressed annoyed look, but made no motion to physically harm him. This was enough of an invitation for the rest of the group to let out all of the things they so wanted to say.

"I hope your neck is feeling alright, Jane," said Frankie.

Tommy walked over and put his arm around Jane. "I'm happy for you, Janie."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"Seriously, I mean I knew how good she looked in clothes, but damn those jugs are even more amazing when they're out and bouncing like that." Jane responded to this additional praise by elbowing her brother in the gut.

"Oh come on, Janie. He's just jealous because he's never had a girlfriend that hot before. It's not our fault we got such a full view of her and…of you too." Frankie's voice got softer as he finished his statement.

From his bent over position, Tommy added, "Yeah it's not my fault I know you and your girlfriend both have drapes to match the curtains."

That resulted in another elbowing.

Frankie was next to speak, "So, Janie, when you say Dr. Isles went downstairs did you mean the morgue or your pants?"

Jane just groaned at his bad pun.

"Did Dr. Isles enjoy her massage with your tongue?" Frost said with a smile. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Dude, too visual. That's my sister you're talking about," Frankie responded.

"Alright, how about, did you get a good physical from the doctor?" Even Korsak laughed at this one.

"Yeah much better. Kind of how Dr. Isles has been making Jane feel," responded Korsak.

Jane groaned once again. "Even you?"

"I'm sorry, but you kind of walked into it."

"Korsak, to me it looked more like Maura walked into her." Frost laughed at his own joke.

Frankie smiled, indicating he had come up with a taunt he thought was great. "Poor Maura had no choice. Jane took up the whole couch and she needed some place to sit."

Something about hearing Frankie say Maura's first name made it seem more personal to Jane. Although she was glad they were finally talking about it to her instead of behind her back, she had had enough.

"Alright. That's enough. Now you're just all going to have to get over it. I don't want to hear anything else about that night again."

Her timing worked out well as Maura entered the café accompanied by the governor. They were talking to one another as they entered. Jane realized due to Maura's family background, she had most likely met him before. As they walked over, Jane whispered to the men, "I mean it. Not a word!"

He began speaking to the group with respect, but quickly as if he had several places he would rather be. "Alright, we'll go out front on the steps I'll tell the public what you did, introduce each of you, and speak about how important you are to our community. We have a Girl Scout troop coming to watch the presentation. I want to give them a chance to ask questions. Alright let's go."

OUTSIDE

"Good afternoon, Boston. I have the incredible honor of introducing you to some of our city's real life heroes today." The governor went on to describe the case they had recently solved in terms that were appropriate for the children in the audience. He then introduced Korsak and Frost briefly. He then came to Jane.

"Next we have Detective Jane Rizzoli. How wonderful that we have strong women working hard to lift up and protect other women. Our city should respect this woman for all that she does for other women." Jane thought she might faint. Her partners were trying really hard not to laugh.

"And last but certainly not least, we have Doctor Maura Isles. She is always there for the detectives staying right on top of the evidence. In this team alone we have two women working together to ensure the happiness and the safety of the women in this city." Jane's mind was working too quickly to concentrate on the rest of the governor's speech.

When he finally wrapped up his portion, the Girl Scouts asked them questions for several minutes. Jane noticed all of the questions were aimed at her and Maura and focused primarily on the fact that they were women.

After the presentation was done, the governor left quickly leaving the detectives and the doctor to go inside. Korsak and Frost were laughing as soon as they got into the building. The rest of the Rizzolis soon joined the group, also laughing. Jane was the first to speak once they were alone in the café. "Okay, who told the freaking governor?"

Frost was laughing as he typed several things into the tablet he always carried. "No one Jane. Several polls last week showed that the governor's ratings were plummeting among women. Apparently he was trying to win bonus points by having a press release with strong women and Girl Scouts."

Jane did not look impressed, but decided there was nothing she could do about the whole situation now. She might as well just laugh about it. After all, she did get the hot girlfriend in the end.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Angela had made sure Jane and Maura knew that she was planning a dinner party in honor of Jane moving in with the doctor. She also made sure they knew exactly when she would be arriving to set up for said party. Now they sat around the dining room table along with everyone else who had come to the ill-fated event that was now spoken of only in whispers. Baby TJ was also present enjoying his food by smearing it on the tray of his high chair.

Everyone had finished but was still sitting at the table talking. Tommy reached under his chair and pulled out a small brown paper sack that had been folded closed.

"I brought a gift. Janie, I know you never had many serious boyfriends…er never dated a lot, so I wanted to pass on some of my expertise in the matter. Here, I think this will help you in the future."

Everyone at the table smiled at the gesture. Jane made a mental note to get back at her brother later for announcing that she was a failure in the dating department in her younger days, but was touched that he brought a gift. She opened the bag and looked inside.

"What is it Jane?" Maura looked like a kid on Christmas.

"It's…oh…gee thanks, Tommy…it's a chain lock for the door."

Tommy was smiling very proud of himself. "You just lock that when you're…you know and then Ma can't get all the way in without you noticing."

"Um thanks for the advice from all of your experience, Tommy."

Frankie laughed and added, "Janie, he must know something about the subject. His baby is sitting right here." That elicited a laugh from the detective.

"Here Janie, I got you something too." Frankie handed her a white box. Jane let Maura open this one.

"Oh it's a stainless steel sliding bolt latch set. Thank you, Frankie." Maura smiled politely.

Frost laughed and pulled a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper out from behind his back. He handed the package to the happy couple. Jane let Maura open this one as well.

"A metal security buckle lock also for the door. Thank you, Barry."

Jane faked a smile. "Wow another lock that can only be undone from the inside. Thanks."

Cavanaugh was the next to pull out a present. He handed it to Jane as well. "I didn't get you a lock. I thought this might come in handy for a new home or a new home together I guess."

Jane opened up the door knocker that he had gotten them. "Um thanks, sir."

Korsak had a big smile on his face as he pulled out a package. "Here you go."

Jane opened the package and looked at it with confusion. "It's a sock. One single sock. At least one of you didn't feel like teasing us tonight. I'm not really sure what to do with this, but thanks."

"You just put that on the door when you're busy so everyone knows not to come in." Jane dropped her head into her hands. Maura looked as though she wasn't sure how to respond. The rest of the table, on the other hand, responded with laughter. Once Jane had finally moved beyond her embarrassment, she decided to just get it over with.

"Okay, Ma, what did you bring us?"

"Oh, I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, that's a bit of a relief," Jane said.

"Instead I used the money to get something I would need now that you will be in this house all the time." Angela reached in her pocket and pulled something out. She handed it to Maura whose face turned red.

Jane looked into her hand. There were two little balls of something that looked almost like clear plastic play dough. "What are they?"

Angela proudly said, "They're earplugs."

Jane's eyes got wide. Maura finally spoke in a rather shaky tone, "Am I really that loud?"

Everyone at the table responded together, "YES!"

THE END


End file.
